Of Lost Eyeglasses On Busy Days
by Kazahana Yukina
Summary: "How are you doing Sakura?" "Aside from the fact that the world is blurrier than it should be, I think I'm doing fine Sasuke." Notice the sarcasm in her voice. Sasuke X Sakura; AU - Konoha High School


**Finally! A Sasuke x Sakura fanfiction!**

**Alternate universe: Konoha High School**

**Category: Romance / Friendship (Fluffy) **

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, I would make NejiTen, NaruHina and SasuSaku canon.**

* * *

**OF LOST EYEGLASSES ON BUSY DAYS**

"_Aside from the fact that the world is a lot blurrier than it should be, I think I'm doing fine."_

…

…

The first minute didn't bother Sakura much. It was, after all, not that uncommon that she wouldn't find the eyeglass case the instant her hand dug into her bag. But when the one minute turned into two (_maybe it was on the other pocket?_)… Three (_Did I check the lower zipper already?_)… Five (_Did I forget to put it inside?_), she felt it as her heart almost rang in her ears at the notion that maybe, just maybe, her precious glasses where nowhere inside her bag.

But when Hinata shyly pointed out something, Sakura was sure that her heart stopped entirely.

_Uhm…Sakura-san…There's a hole in your bag._

XOOOX

It was only a few minutes after their first subject had ended, but yet she felt as though she had already spent the energy intended for the day. Her head down on the desk, Sakura sighed.

To say it made her uncomfortable was an understatement. There was no way the word fit the bill. If she were to choose the proper words, perhaps people would hear her say that she was going through hell, that those who do not have the same predicament would never understand the kind of torture she was going through. To put it bluntly, for some people who were not blessed with clarion sight, the thing that they call "eyeglasses" (or contact lenses) were the closest to the actual meaning of the-most-important-thing-they-have-in-their-pathetic-life. There was just something about seeing the world in a literal clearer light than in a blurry of hazy colors that some people lose their sense of sanity when their glasses where nowhere in the picture.

As for Sakura, she wondered how she would make it through the whole day – or to narrow it down, through the next subject. Groaning, she remembered the surprise quiz they had earlier. It was acceptable if she had absolutely no idea how to solve the calculus problem, but getting a lesser score than intended (it was an honest mistake, really) was out of the question. Mistaking a number eight when it was in fact a number three, her final answer ended up tad far from the correct one, and realizing the mistake, it took all her wits not to rip her hair out. No, she was not the "super-genius" type like Uchiha Sasuke or the senpai Hyuuga Neji was, but Sakura was at least a capable student – grade conscious perhaps, that a few wrong answers could send her off the edge. It was not helping, obviously, that her predicament contributed to the deduction.

"Are you all right, Sakura?"

She turned her head just slightly enough to see her friend, Sasuke, beside her desk. "Nothing really." She mumbled. "Aside from the fact that the world is a lot blurrier than it should be, I think I'm doing fine, Sasuke." Sighing, she fished out a notebook in preparation for the next subject. The notebook read: Biology and Sakura visibly cringed at how much squinting she would have to do. Kurenai-sensei, the Biology teacher, loved to scribble notes on the board - notes that had a high probability of appearing on the examinations. Once again, Sakura wished that, while she could not prevent developing bad eyesight over the years, she had been born with farsighted vision. At least she would be able to see the board clearly than she could see her notes. But alas, being the nearsighted individual that she was, luck was not on her side.

"Want me to help you out?"

Contrary to popular belief, Uchiha Sasuke was not a _fully _anti-social individual. True, he was not the type to speak up first, but he had his fair share of moments with his friends (Which included a loudmouth blonde and a pink-haired girl) and just happened to be a person who would rather loosen up when with familiar people. Other than that, don't expect long conversations with him.

Sakura smiled, this kind of conversation not new. "Thanks. I don't want sound ungrateful, but don't you have other things to do?"

He shrugged. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

The way he said it, looking away and hands inside pockets, made Sakura want to laugh because he oddly seemed like a child. Settling for a light chuckle, she obliged.

"Well then, I appreciate your help."

XOOOX

Despite being an only child, Sakura did not lean towards the "spoiled-brat" types. She was capable, responsible, and never left anything to haphazard ways. A steady believer of the concept of "order", her tasks were practically planned out, each scribbled in neat handwriting on the planner – each day of the week packed with things to do.

Fridays, for example, were her busiest days of the week. The afternoons were spent inside the library, with her working part-time as an assistant. An hour after sunset after that was spent buying the groceries needed for next week, and then a large part of her evening would consist of reading the topics to be discussed on Monday to Wednesday before she decided to call it a day.

"You really didn't have to go this far." She half-whined. "It was enough that you covered for me during classes."

"We're here."

Sakura rolled her eyes. It was, after all, not unheard of that the Uchihas (particularly, _this _Uchiha) were stubborn to the core, so much that their friends had learned in the long run to just go with the flow, lest they deal with _the _sulking and _the _glaring.

"Sakura, are we going to just stand here?"

Staring at the door in front of them, she inwardly groaned knowing that this particular afternoon was not going to be easy. The sign, which conspicuously spelled out the symbols pertaining to the PUBLIC LIBRARY, was beginning to look like the epitome of hell for her.

"Fine Sasuke. Let's go."

XOOOX

"Sakura where on earth is aisle E?"

"Stop complaining! I think it's this way."

"You think?! You try walking around carrying ten hard bound encyclopedias and I'll say 'I think', perhaps that would make you understand."

"Oh shush. You insisted on helping me so quit whining. Ah, here we are!"

"Finally."

…

…

"Nope, this is aisle T. Let's go back Sasuke."

"The hell?!"

XOOOX

"I knew you had bad eyesight, but I've never proven how bad until today." Sasuke rolled his shoulders, trying to feel if there were any joints gone out of place.

A pout crossed Sakura's features "As if I had any choice with how my vision should be." then mumbling, "Nobody told you to help anyway."

"What next?"

"Seriously Sasuke-kun?" she blinked once or twice wondering why the sudden intent on helping her. He wasn't the typical 'gentlemanly' type to be honest. But when all she got was a glare that seemed to question her mental capabilities, she had no choice but to grunt.

"Groceries."

XOOOX

"You tell me what to buy, I'll lead the cart."

She didn't know whether she would feel guilty or just plain amused. Biting her lip to prevent a smile from forming (and risking _the glare_), Sakura continued on walking in silence, pondering the thought that maybe, just maybe, he was starting to develop a slight fear of her bad eyesight. (Couldn't blame the boy. Three hours of walking to and fro in the library with a blind guide was enough an experience.)

Upon arrival, Sasuke didn't even look back as he went on ahead and pushed the glass door open. Mechanically, his eyes scanned the place, searching for the pushcarts when -

BAM!

Slightly startled, Sasuke slowly turned to look at the source of the loud noise (along with half the people in the grocery); with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he just might knew what caused it.

And lo behold! Sakura stood in front of the door, painfully rubbing her (slightly reddish) forehead, her green eyes glaring as she made her way towards him.

"Sakura…did you just-"

"Don't you dare Sasuke."

"- ran into the door?"

XOOOX

"You're still mad at me." It was a statement

Silence

"Sakura."

Silence again

"…I'm sorry for not holding the door."

"You could have at least done it for the blind." She muttered, still rubbing her forehead. "Not for a lady, but for a blind person. _Blind_ person, Sasuke."

"All right! I'm sorry." Despite the apology, he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"You're smiling. I can practically hear it."

"I can't help it. Remind me why you're smiling on the way to the grocery?" he coughed, suppressing a laugh.

She continued on sulking the whole way to her house. Part of her chagrined that her actions were out of the question – that she should at least try to hide her irritation and just be grateful for the help. On the other hand, the other half wouldn't forgive him for what happened.

"Thanks for this day." she mumbled, freeing the grocery bags off his hands and placing them beside the doormat. "Though I want to say that I hated it, thanks to you it became…bearable." True enough, as she recalled the events of this unlucky day, it was not as bad as she deemed it would be. But, she would rather hit herself on the head than to admit openly that she actually enjoyed every minute – courtesy of his company.

She wondered why Sasuke was suddenly silent, despite the fact that he should have left now that his task was finished. Sighing, he turned to reach inside his bag."I have something to give you."

Sakura focused on the object on his hand, her eyes widening upon realization of what it was. "Where did you find it?!"

He shrugged as she took the pink eye glass case from his hand. "I found them on the school gates…this morning."

"You fox!" she hissed, opening the case and reaching out for the glasses inside. "You could have given it to me – "

His hand shot up, stopping her from wearing the said frames. Startled, she looked up, but otherwise made no move of protest.

"Don't" he said, tone suddenly serious.

_What? _She couldn't help but stare, blinking once or twice._ What is the matter with him? _

"I've been your friend for quite some time now, but I have never seen you without your frames – only today. And I will admit…" He looked away, as if embarrassed. "…you look more beautiful without them."

_You look more beautiful without them._

The world seemed to stop as she tried to register what he had just said. As if on cue, all irritation was forgotten as Sakura noticed how her cheeks felt hotter than it was before the whole exchange. At the same time, she was getting more and more conscious of the way his hand held her wrist, still preventing from putting the glasses on.

But he was not finished. "Are you free tomorrow?" he asked, letting go of her hand.

_My god Sasuke. _

With this, she drew in a shaky breath, trying to calm all the butterflies causing rampage in her stomach. Resigning and placing the glasses back inside the case, she shook her head, before finally smiling, the hint of redness gracing her cheeks.

"Sasuke." She looked at him. "As long as you would hold the doors for me, then yes, I am free tomorrow."

He smiled, rid of the nervousness he would never admit he had. "Anything for the lady"

She laughed.

Yes. She definitely enjoyed this day.

* * *

**As a person with glasses, I could understand the irritation of having to see the world pass by you in a blur (literally). For those who understand me, raise your hand! =))**

**I tried my best, but I still hope that I did not cross the line of OOCness for Sasuke. **

**I hoped you liked this one! See you guys around! =)**

**Yukina appreciates your taking a few minutes of your time to read her story. **


End file.
